Inseparables
by SoyElyWaaah
Summary: Drake se burla de sus trucos de magia y Josh le pone pong al ping. Nadie los puede separar. Pequeñas historias de los capítulos sobre su romance.
1. Venganza

_**.**_

 _ **Inseparables**_

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **I** : Venganza.

 **Summary:** _Las niñas nunca podrán interponerse entre Drake y Josh._

Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el sofá, sintiéndose tranquilo al fin entre todos esos días, incluso tuvo la astucia de estirarse un poco y escuchar como los huesos de su columna vertebral tronaban relajándose al instante. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento listo para caer rendido al sueño solo hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse; escuchó pasos por la entrada y como la puerta era cerrada nuevamente, los pasos se desenvolvieron con normalidad por la habitación y también como los llaveros de la mochila ajena tintineaban al ser lanzados hacia algún lugar del cuarto.

Los pasos se dirigían a él con lentitud, su brazo fue agitado con delicadeza por la pequeña mano de su hermanastro quien pareció sentarse en la mesita frente al sofá.

– Josh, despierta.. – Le agitó con más ansias, dispuesto a no dejarle dormir.

– ¿mhn?

– Josh, lo siento ¿si? – El mencionado abrió sus ojos, enfocando rápidamente la mirada en su castaño hermanastro, sin darse cuenta de sus propias cejas fruncidas.– Tenías razón con respecto a Susan.

Fue inevitable no sonreír por eso. Aún se encontraba entre el limbo del sueño y la realidad, así que esperaba que realmente estuviera sucediendo eso. Automáticamente se incorporó y tomó asiento en el sofá quedando frente a Drake, quien retiró su mano y alejó el rostro del otro, correspondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿viste su cara cuando le llamaste mentirosa? ¡Fue genial hermano! – Josh rió después de eso, observando lo amplio de la sonrisa de Drake.

– Esto no se va a quedar así, nos vamos a vengar de.. _Pussyn_.

Ambos muchachos rieron al recordar aquello, sintiendo nuevamente el ambiente de hermandad entre ambos, esa que habían perdido por culpa de una " _niña loca_ " (citando parte de las palabras de Josh).

Drake, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal. Primeramente por haber perdido a la increíble chica que creía tener de novia, aquella que veía tan dulce y amable, solo para caer en la realidad de que eso era pura máscara y dejaba al exterior una muchacha mentirosa de jugarretas sucias. Y la otra parte era de como su hermanastro le había advertido sobre ella, de que era Susan quien coqueteaba con Josh y no al revés como la chica lo daba a creer; y Drake se había cegado por la parte incorrecta de la historia.

Josh notó como el gesto del contrario había caído de a poco, dejando ver parte de lo mal que se sentía. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya había dado una palmada en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho, en señal de apoyo.

– No te sientas mal, Drake. Lo importante es darle gracias a Megan, aunque no fue divertido mi escena con el cocodrilo.– Lo último dio paso a la risa de Drake, quien, con un par de palabras de Josh, ya se sentía un poco mejor.

– Tampoco lo fue mi concierto imaginario.– Josh rió esta vez, levantándose de a poco del sofá seguido del castaño.

Caminaron hacia la puerta, listos para enfrentar a Megan, quien casi arruina la calificación de su proyecto.

Por un momento, sus miradas se toparon y se mantuvieron juntas por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno a sabiendas del plan compartido de venganza por jugar con la casi hermandad de ambos.

El robo de código de una taquilla y un poco de pintura lila bastaría.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Entre planes en mente, una reprimenda en la punta de la lengua y los espacios de la mano de Drake siendo llenadas por la de Josh.

* * *

 **Temporada** : uno.

 **Episodio** : " _Créeme hermano" (Believe Me Brother)_

No suelo escribir mucho, así que espero haya sido de su agrado. ¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ **Ely.**_


	2. Magia

**II** : Magia.

 **Summary:** _Drake no puede resistirse a Joshie._

 _._

Drake entró escandalosamente en la habitación seguido de Josh, quien parecía negado a dejarle en paz.

– ¡Vamos Drake! ¡Solo una vez y ya!

El mencionado puso los ojos en blanco y rogó al cielo que lo libraran de su tortura. Fue directo hacia su cama tirándose sobre esta sin antes tomar su muy amada guitarra, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermanastro, para desgracia de este.

El truco no había salido como Josh había planeado, y había desaparecido a la linda conquista que tendría aquel día.

– ¡Draaaake!

– ¡Josh! Hacer trucos de magia hace que estés _fuera de onda_. Entiendelo. Ya te dije que mejor hagas las pruebas para el equipo de football.– Contestó tajante. Había recibido mucha vergüenza aquel día solo por ser titulado el " _adorable asistente"_ de un estúpido mago.

– Lo sé, y claro que las haré, pero por favor. Esta será la última vez Drake.– Era imposible resistirse a los ojos de cachorro que Josh tendía a poner y sobretodo cuando usaba aquel extraño tono chillón.

Rodó nuevamente los ojos e hizo la guitarra a un lado, acabando por dar un gran paso de su litera al sofá y del sofá al suelo, siendo recibido por un pequeño grito de alegría de su hermano. Vio como este sacaba, de nuevo, un huevo y una mantita de color morado, también una ridícula vara _mágica_ que seguramente había sacado de su estuche de magia. Josh preparó su garganta y comenzó su función con público imaginario:

– ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Acérquense a presenciar como el sorprendente Josho logra que este huevo de gallina desaparezca! ¡Primero cubriré el huevo!

Josh tomó el brazo de Drake (quien parecía ser él con ganas de desaparecer en cualquier momento) y colocó el huevo sobre la palma de su mano, cubriéndolo con la manta morada.

– Y ahora, escuchemos la palabra mágica de mi _adorable asistente_.

Drake sintió que su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza como hace un par de horas en la escuela, sus labios se cerraron en una firme línea siendo borrada en automático ante la insistente mirada de " _Josho"._

– Bien.. ¡Joshakazam! – Dijo con cierto enojo, desesperado de que esa actuación acabará de una vez.

Josh comenzó a apuntar la varita hacia el huevo, contando sus tres respectivos toques. Drake esperaba que le pasará lo mismo que la porrista: que el huevo fuera estrellado contra su mano y tener que lavarse las manos con jabón a fuerza de voluntad.. pero no fue así. De hecho, no sentía nada en la mano en donde debía encontrarse el huevo, fue inevitable no sorprenderse un poco al ser retirada la manta morada y encontrar que no había rastros ni de clara ni yema de huevo.

– Taraaaan~ – La amplia sonrisa de Josh era suficiente para saber que se encontraba orgulloso de sus propios actos de magia (que raramente salían bien) y que, posiblemente, estaría bien si siguiese en el club español.

– Igual, vas a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de football.

Volvió a encaminarse hacia su cama, en donde volvió a tomar su guitarra y comenzó a ajustar las cuerdas, listo para crear una nueva canción. De reojo vio que, aún con lo dicho, Josh continuaba con esa sonrisa boba mientras le miraba, y simplemente noto las ganas que este tenía por ponerse a correr y bailar por la casa; cabe destacar que lo sabía porque se movía como cuando Megan lo electrocutaba.

Vio que el muchacho corrió a la puerta y se estrellaba contra esta, causando que Drake soltara una involuntaria risa, para verle abrir la puerta y salir corriendo cerrándola tras de sí.

Ese día, Drake escribió canciones con la sonrisa y los ojos azules de Josh en la mente.

* * *

 **Temporada:** dos.

 **Episodio:** " _Football"._

Adoro mucho a Josh, supongo que por eso adore mucho escribir este capitulo.

 **Ely.**


	3. Drew & Jerry

**III:**

Drew & Jerry.

 **Summary:** _Todo es mejor con tu mejor amigo._

.

Josh rodó los ojos, en extremo fastidio. Moría ya por salir de la sala y ser librado de la persona molesta que lo había acompañado, se lamentaba altamente por haber invitado a ese sujeto a la premier. Quiso gritar de pura alegría al ver el inicio de los créditos, se levantó rápidamente mientras tomaba su charola de comida dispuesto a salir, seguido por Drew, incluso si eso lo obligaba a saltarse la escena post-créditos que tanto habría esperado si hubiese ido con Drake.

Dio la charola a su compañero de trabajo, a quien saludo. Salió directamente al centro del cine listo para ir a la tocada que Drew tendría con su grupo, solo hasta que vio entrar a Drake junto a Jerry, con un extraño chaleco y una hielera. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el castaño, a quien no dudó en cuestionar, para acabar contraatacando.

...

– Y.. ¿que tal _El hombre maraña?_

– No lo sé.. Drew se la paso haciendo ruiditos por una hora, no oí ni la mitad.. ¿y tú? ¿la pesca te divirtió?

Esperaba que Drake le contará lo increíble que había sido estar en Altamar, con alguna anécdota que hubiese tenido con Jerry; en cambio, vio como se encogió de hombros.

– Pues..– Josh vio los intentos de Drake por no removerse incómodo.

– ¿que?

– A Jerry le dio náuseas y no pesque nada.– Dijo entre algún suspiro, volviendo a encogerse de hombros.

– ¿y entonces el lenguado?– Señaló la hielera.

– Lo compre en una pescadería.

– ¿ _El marinerito feliz?_

– Sep.

Rió suavemente ante la afirmación del otro. Le observó por cortos minutos, sintiéndose increíblemente tonto por los sucesos anteriores; Drake no era ni mejor ni peor que Drew, ni tampoco Drew era Drake, no podía reemplazar a su _mejor amigo_ y hermanastro por alguien que apenas conocía.

Josh sabía los intentos del castaño por tener un reemplazo de él, por hacerle sentir lo que Drake sentía, y se sentía horrible con esos estúpidos celos (incrementados cuando Jerry se expresó de Drake como " _adorable asistente"_ , y que este no se inmutara en lo absoluto, ¡Drake era SU adorable asistente!).

– ¿que nos está pasando Drake?

– No sé amigo, creo que yo me puse celoso de que pasaras tanto tiempo con Drew.

– Yo sentí lo mismo cuando me reemplazaste con Jerry..

– Por favor, él no podría reemplazarte. Tu eres mi hermano..

Eso causo una sonrisa inmediata en Josh, al igual que en Drake cuando vio su reacción.

– Hijo de otro fulano~ – Drake rió con su respuesta. El pelinegro sintió ganas de abrazar al más pequeño, apapacharlo como hace días no hacía. – ¿te doy un abrazo?

– No, aquí no, hay mucha gente.

–.. ¿rapidito?

Ambos miraron a su alrededor y se abrazaron solo un par de segundos, sintiendo esa sutil calidez familiar, para luego separarse y mirar de nuevo su alrededor como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Drew y Jerry se les acercaron, hablándoles de algo sobre un productor de Los Ángeles y de cómo participarán en un programa de televisión sobre dos hermanos. Algo un poco tonto a su parecer.

...

Josh se mantuvo sentado en el sofá, viendo D _rew & Jerry _en la televisión mientras bebía de su refresco de vainilla. La puerta fue abierta a sus espaldas, dejando ver a Drake con una bolsa grande de papas; cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia donde Josh, dejando la bolsa en la mesita frente a ellos.

– ¿que tal el programa?

– Bien.. aunque hay mucho subtexto* entre los actores.

– Ah..

El pelinegro se giró a ver al muchacho, observándolo por largo rato, quizá un poco fascinado por las pecas que rondaban la piel de este, o por su largo cabello castaño rojizo.

– No sabes que es subtexto.

Drake le correspondió la mirada, distrayéndose entre el color de los ojos ajenos, sin saber si eran azules o verdes, y también en el negro intenso que había sobre su cabello.

– No.

Mantuvieron la mirada un buen rato, sin darse cuenta de la entrada de su hermanita menor, quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de colocar una bomba fétida en medio de la mesa. Megan, por un momento, pensó que la habrían notado pero no fue así, a punto estuvo de retirarse solo hasta ver la mirada que se dirigían.

– Bobos enamorados.

Rodó los ojos y se retiró, escuchando la forma en que la bomba liberaba el aire.

El ambiente se vio interrumpido por un horrible olor que rápidamente llenó la habitación, causando que Drake y Josh desviaran su atención del otro y prácticamente salieran corriendo, asqueados de la habitación.

– MEGAN.

* * *

 **Temporada:** dos.

 **Episodio:** " _Drew & Jerry"._

 _ *****_ _subtexto: El subtexto es el contenido que no se enuncia en un texto, pero que se expresa por medio del comportamiento del personaje a través, por ejemplo, del ocultamiento y los sobreentendidos._

Drew y Jerry son la parodia de Drake y Josh, lo cual me mata, muchísimo.

Seamos sinceros: en "Drake & Josh" hay mucho, pero muchísimo subtexto entre Drake Bell y Josh Peck.

 **Ely.**


End file.
